1nF3cTeD: Rewritten
by Mirrorbrine
Summary: Meet Herobrine. Or don't, if you don't trust the way he's looking at you. Herobrine is best known for the havoc he wreaks upon Minecraft, but when he discovers a little boy whose whole village has gone missing under mysterious circumstances, it's up to him to find out what's going on— before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: I Traumatize a Fisherman

1nF3cTeD

* * *

**Guess who's back, kiddos? I'm finally getting off my feet and getting some actual writing done instead of just thinking about it! Aaaannnnd rewriting a whole lot of fan fiction content. Never fear, though, for this improved plot line still has a lot of the old content, but more put together, more action, more shenanigans, more answers, and more suffering! All the ingredient required for a good story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Traumatize a Fisherman**

* * *

_SSSSSSSSSSS!_

_KABOOOM!_

"CURSES!"

I whipped my arms up in front of my face to shield myself from a blast of heat and dirt as a creeper exploded violently; its final (and only) powerful sacrifice to give before it died. The roofed forest was thick with vegetation, hiding from view the hostile mobs that were consistently trying to kill me. Normally, I was very hard to take by surprise, but the creeper had crept up so quietly I hadn't heard it until it was almost too late.

I spat out a bit of dirt as smoke curled up from the new crater in the earth, a thick sulfurous smell lingering in the air. Knowing more mobs were coming, I turned away from the smoking earth and scanned the area. Half a chunk away, by a cluster of trees, huddled a group of skeletons, peering out at me deviously with their bows in hand. Ducking behind some bushes to discourage them from shooting at me, I began to pick my way through the undergrowth until I was right behind them. Then, I pounced.

The next moment, the air was full of the clattering of startled skeletons and flying arrows. Thrusting my blade through one's rib cage, I hissed as an arrow drove its sharp tip into my right shoulder. I reached back and ripped it out, whipping around to hurl it through the center of another skeleton's exposed forehead. It collapsed with a rattle as thick white smoke billowed up from my shoulder. With an outraged hiss, a spider suddenly dropped from the trees, flinging its hairy body at me in fury. The fallen skeleton's mount, possibly.I gutted the thing with one stab, then jerked my blade out and kicked it against a tree. It let out a dying hiss as it crumbled into a useless pile of brown and black pixels, more smoke floating up from the remains. Two more boneheads, taking advantage of the distraction the spider provided, sprinted away to crouch behind a giant mushroom and aim their arrows at my chest. Idiots, I snorted as I batted away the projectiles with my sword. A stray arrow sank deep into my ankle, and I let out a strangled yelp, stumbling in surprise. Then I suddenly vanished with a _pop!,_ reappearing behind them and beheading them both with a single swipe.

Suddenly, cold, clammy hands gripped my neck from behind, surprising strength in the undead fingers.

"_Graawwwwwwwrrr!"_

A zombie grimaced in fury as it tried to choke the life out of me. I gagged, pulling at its slim, rotting fingers. The zombie squeezed tighter, determined to avenge his fallen friends. Short on breath, I reached back to shove my sword into its neck, my chest heaving. The zombie let out a strangled gurgle, smoke drifting up from the wound as the creature staggered around. I pushed the blade deeper into its body, and the zombie fell apart, the recycled corpse melting away into warm, thick smoke that was whisked away by the breeze.

Safe for a moment, I rubbed at my injured throat, gasping for fresh air. That zombie had caught me off guard. I could almost still feel its unforgiving grip, and I tenderly touched finger-shaped bruises that mottled the sides of my neck. My shoulder throbbed, and my ankle was oddly numb, which concerned me. It was possible that one of the skeletons had used a poisoned arrow.

Without warning, I heard something akin to a battle cry as another skeleton sprinted towards me, its jaws clacking together angrily. _Late to the party_, I sighed to myself, stepping aside as it swiped at my head with its bow and dispatching it with a few cuts to its arms and neck. It fell apart into a cluster of bones, and I looked for another enemy to fight, only to discover they all lay at my feet, defeated.

The humid summer air filled my lungs as I panted, sweat trickling down my face. Staring at the remains of the mobs in confusion, I scuffed my toe at a stray bone, wondering why they'd attacked. This wasn't exactly the first time it had happened, but it was certainly uncommon. The mobs around here— and around most places, for that matter— knew me. They certainly trusted me enough to leave me alone and let me do my own thing. Had I done something wrong? Bending down, I swiftly wiped my sword on the thick grass that carpeted the ground, then glanced down at my reflection in the gleaming weapon. Beneath the dark hair that hung in my face, two white glowing eyes shone back at me like little stars, blank and devoid of emotion. A few new cuts and a nasty burn had joined the numerous scars marking my face, and I shook my head violently, snorting in mild contempt as I sheathed the blade in a leather scabbard. Finding the answer to that question would have to wait. Smacking my lips, I looked around one final time to ensure they were all gone. My ankle was only just starting to throb, and smoke continued to stream from my shoulder, brushing by the tips of my wild hair and staining them silver. Those arrows had penetrated much deeper than I would've expected. I needed to get of the woods and take care of my wounds before I lost too much blood.

I paused, thinking for a minute. There was a village not too far from here, I knew, and I was fairly certain the inhabitants were ignorant enough I could go unnoticed if I chose to. I leapt into the air, my tired legs dangling beneath me as I wove my way between branches. The woods suddenly seemed oddly devoid of mobs, other than the ones I had killed, but I wasn't about to complain. I had no desire to slay more. Soon, I found the old, overrun grass path that lead to the village, and I sped along, my trip easier with the trees clear out of the way.

The path quickly turned into a gravel road, broader and free of undergrowth as it entered a large, bustling village set on the seaside. While most of the village spanned the shore, a series of docks and planks lay sprawled across the water, houses perched atop wooden platforms upheld by thick, sturdy poles. Crafters hustled up and down the streets, all of them at work with some task to get done. I lit down on the rocky walkway, brushing any excess dirt off my shirt in a hasty attempt to clean myself up as I trudged towards the village.

I took my time, ducking through alleys and behind obstacles to avoid being spotted. As I made my way into the center of town, I glanced around curiously. It had certainly been a while since I'd visited this place. The air was rich with the scent of food and animals, creating a unique, not entirely pleasant smell that permeated the place. The marketplace buzzed with humans, their incessant chatter mingling with animal calls and sizzling meat. My stomach rumbled a little, and I sighed wistfully, eyeing a juicy chicken that was roasting on a spit. Shaking my head, I backed away a little. The food wasn't worth the risk right now. My shoulder was still bleeding, and I regretted foolishly ripping the arrow out before I had bindings available. I needed to find a safe place to sit down for a while. Looking around for options, I eyed a smaller hut set on the docks, its door wide open and the building obviously empty. Unfortunately, there were far fewer places to sneak around from here to the docks.

Cautiously, I crept out into the open, pulling my shirt over my head and shoulders like a weird makeshift mask. I felt rather stupid, but the shirt did its job, filtering the smoke from my shoulder and hiding my face from casual onlookers. Luckily, this shirt was somewhat transparent, and I could see enough to tell where I was going. Hustling towards the hut as the hot sun beat down on my back, I glanced uncomfortably at a few Crafters that were watching me as I walked by. "'Ey, jus' what do ye be doing?" One of them asked in a strong sailor's accent. "That's Mack's hut, innit?"

I paused. "Mack? Uh, he asked me to grab something of his."

"It better not be that blasted map again!"

"I'm afraid it is," I lied. "That guy's totally obsessed, am I right?"

The Crafters snickered a little, showing that I'd interpreted the sailor's statement correctly. Another Crafter, a teenage girl, squinted at me. "What's with the shirt? Afraid people will see how ugly you are?"

I bristled. "No, I'm just really easily burned, thanks."

"What's your name, again?"

"...Brian?"

"Well, _Brian_, I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah— actually, no, not really, I'm just visiting. Got here, um, a few days ago. Relative of.. Mack's. I've been helping him with a lot of stuff, so I've been too busy to say hi. Still am, so if you'll excuse me..." I limped away as fast as I could, worried they would follow me. I was beginning to feel a little dizzy, and my ankle was now screaming in pain, the mysterious numbness it had had before gone. The heat of the day certainly didn't help, although the ocean breeze made it bearable, at least.

Upon reaching the hut, I staggered inside, slumping down against a wall. It was a simple building, with bare wooden floors and a desk with a few papers scattered across it. There was a small, rickety wooden bed shoved into a corner, and I could see a map lying on top. This guy is probably a treasure hunter or something, I guessed as I pulled the shirt off my head. Scooting over to the bed, I ripped some of the cotton sheet off in a strip. This would have to do. I bound my shoulder tightly, being careful not to cut off circulation. That taken care of, I leaned down to stare at my ankle, grimacing at the arrow's shaft still lodged there. The majority of the shaft had been broken off somewhere in the fight, and what remained of it was stained silver, along with the skin surrounding the wound. The whole ankle was swollen and mottled red and purple, and the pain was getting more intense. An arrow dipped in bloodbane poison, maybe? The red mixture was known for intensifying pain and for eating away at anything it touched. It could easily be fatal if ingested or if enough of it was thrown at somebody's torso, where it could burn away at vital organs.

Grabbing the shaft, I took a deep breath before ripping it out in one swift motion. I clenched my teeth and hissed in pain as smoke began to issue up from the wound, a reddish color instead of the usual silver. Yep. Bloodbane. Milk could neutralize the toxins for sure, but I had no idea how to get it safely, and the poison was already in my bloodstream. It wasn't enough to kill me, but it sure hurt, and I wasn't exactly eager for any of my insides to get damaged. Grabbing the window ledge, I pulled myself up and hopped out the door, hastily pulling the shirt over my head again as I did so. Then I limped towards the market place, cursing those stupid skeletons under my breath. Passersby gave me enough weird looks to last a mortal lifetime, but I limped on, carefully searching market stalls for the white, creamy liquid. All I needed was a sip.

There were a few cows being sold in one stall, and I gagged at the stench coming off them. A little calf stayed close to one of them, and I paused, glancing uncertainly around the market. The pain was spreading up my torso now, and no other milk was in sight. The owner of the stall stood in front of it, near some barrels of cow feed. He watched me curiously, probably hoping I wanted to purchase one of the bovines.

Grumbling under my breath, I inched towards the cows, pretending to be interested in buying. I just needed to get the owner away from the stall long enough to steal some milk. "How much are you selling these for?" I asked.

"Thirty emeralds per animal," the shopkeeper promptly responded.

"Are you kidding me?! That's—" I restrained myself. To Nether with this guy's crazy prices. I needed that milk. "That's... a reasonable deal," I corrected as the man glared at me. He snorted. "That's what I thought, weirdo," he huffed. I grit my teeth. "See, the thing is, I don't really need the whole cow... I got poisoned—" I gestured to my ankle— "and I was hoping you could lend me some milk?"

"Milk is included with the cow. Either buy one or scram."

Frowning, I reached for one of my pockets. "Of course. I have my emeralds right here, so, uh, just give me a mo— OH MY VOID ITS HEROBRINE!" I shrieked, pointing over his shoulder.

Startled, the man whirled around, and I shoved him into one of the barrels, slamming the lid down and twisting it shut as nearby Crafters watched in surprise.

Hopping the fence gate keeping the cows in, I scrambled for one of the many iron buckets scattered across the floor as people began to yell at me, getting over their shock.

Milking the cow nearest to me didn't take long, but she certainly didn't appreciate a stranger coming in and stealing her milk like that. The chosen cow shuffled nervously as people began crowd around, one of them cautiously approaching the furiously rattling barrel. The frightened cow jerked away from the front of the stall as the barrel rocked back and forth, obscenities filling the air as the man struggled to escape. Yelping, I scrambled for my bucket as the thing tipped over, the little milk I had collected spilling on the ground.

Slipping past my grasping fingers, the bucket rolled under the cow's stamping hooves, and I withdrew as the animal let out a loud moo. "Quiet," I snarled, scrambling back to avoid being crushed.

As the Crafter reached out to touch the lid, the barrel exploded open, and the shopkeeper burst out, his face red with fury. Crap. "Where is the thief?!" The man roared. No time for more milk. As fingers pointed in my direction, I dropped to the floor, slurping up as much of the milk as I could from off the dirty straw. "Get away from my cows, you scum!" He cried, rushing me. The cows panicked, and hooves pounded down around me as I curled into a ball, covering my head with my hands.

_All I wanted was some milk,_ I griped bitterly. In the commotion, the cows charged the fence, desperate to get away from the stranger in their stall. With a loud crunching sound, the flimsy wooden gate was trampled, and the cows burst out into the street as the shopkeeper screamed, tumbling out of the way. I staggered to my feet as yells and mooing filled the air, watching the cows hurtle through the streets. The shopkeeper ran after them, calling desperately for them to come back. Taking the opportunity to escape while everyone was distracted, I crept out the stall, rubbing at my freshly bruised torso. Hurriedly, I began limping towards the docks, glancing back a little as a few Crafters yelled at me, some of them coming my way. One of them, the sailor from before, suddenly broke out in a run, and I sprinted to the fisherman's hut, leaping through the window and slamming it shut. Then I scrambled under the bed, trying to control my breathing as the Crafter approached the hut. He gave a quick glance through the window, then stalked away, satisfied that I was elsewhere.

Distantly, I could the cows being reigned in, and I let out a heavy sigh, reaching back to rub at my throbbing ankle. It didn't hurt as much as before, but running on it had certainly made the injury worse. I peered out from under the bed, reaching a hand out just as the door swung open. Startled, I yanked it back under, watching quietly as a pair of bare feet padded across the hut's floor, coming right for the bed. I tensed as the feet came to a stop, the crinkling of paper filling the silence as the Crafter turned to set the map on the desk. I heard the crunch of an apple, and I inched forward to get a better look as the person rummaged through his desk, his back to me. Was this that Max guy? He set the apple on his desk and lifted up what I assumed to be the map, staring at it wordlessly.

The person turned to grab a nearby ink sac, and his arm bumped into the apple, knocking it off the desk. "Whoops," the guy chuckled as the apple rolled under the bed. I grabbed the fruit, then handed it to him as he reached down to get it.

"Here you go."

"Oh, thanks!"

There was a moment of silence. Then he bent down and looked under the bed, paling as he stared at my face. "Don't scream!" I yelped quickly. He screamed. I squirmed out from under the bed, grabbing him and clamping my hand down on his mouth. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through my palm, and I hissed, yanking my hand away. "Did you just _bite_ me?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"For the love of—" I shoved him against the wall, cramming part of my tattered shirt in his mouth.

_ "Shut up already!"_

The man thrashed wildly, and I could hear murmuring as some people approached the door, drawn by his screaming. "Everything ok in there, Mack?" Somebody called worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine," I called in what I considered to be a passable imitation of his voice, pinning the squirming Crafter against the wall. "I just... have a stomach ache." I fell quiet, hoping Mack's muffled yelling could pass as groans.

"...We heard you screaming."

"The, uh, pain is pretty bad. In fact, I really need to use the restroom. Right now. So don't mind me while I—"

"Ok, ok, we get it," the voice assured hastily. "Feel better soon," another Crafter called, their footsteps receding from the house. Once I was sure they were gone, I turned back to glare at Mack. "Stop that," I snapped. The boy— no older than seventeen— was quite a mess, his dark, ruffled hair drooping down over his face as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Geez, kid, I'm not hurting you. Get a hold of yourself!"

This didn't seem to calm him much, but he pointed at his mouth, grunting feebly. "If you scream one more time, I'll glue your mouth shut," I threatened, pulling the cloth out of his mouth. He gagged, his nose wrinkling in disgust. I couldn't blame him. "A-are you going to kill me?" He whimpered. I squinted at him. "Of course not. A scrawny, whiny guy like you isn't worth the effort."

I glanced around the room for a second, taking a deep breath. My whole body ached, and I wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

"Y-you're He-Herobrine, right?"

Mack scooted into a corner, trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

"What gave that away? My charming good looks?" I replied sarcastically. I walked over to the window, and Mack stumbled away from his spot as if I'd shoved him. I gave him an irritated glance. "You humans are ridiculous."

The boy sniffed, looking a little insulted, and I turned away from him, gritting my teeth as my limbs throbbed. "This has been fun and all, but I have other things to be doing. It wasn't a pleasure meeting you," I said as I shoved the window open. The sea sloshed against the docks below me, and I pulled myself up onto the window sill, glancing back to make sure Mack wasn't planning on trying anything. He opened and closed his mouth silently several times, looking as if he wanted to say something. Then he simply shook his head, so I shrugged, turning to leap out the window. Rising into the air, I gave the chaotic village one last glance before flying away, wincing as my shoulder tensed painfully. "This is why I don't play nice with Crafters," I scoffed, looking for a good spot to settle down. "Greedy, nasty creatures." Like that stupid shopkeeper. How hard could it possibly have been to just let me have some milk?! Though the look on his face as he popped out of the barrel would have been pretty funny if I hadn't been in such a rush.

Below me was a small mountain overlooking the land near my home, and I flew down, landing in the valley nestled beneath it. Tall, thin grass blanketed the valley, and the mountain cast a shadow over the majority of it, keeping the area cool and pleasant. I hobbled over to one of the few trees growing there before climbing it, albeit with a lot of pain involved. Once I was settled in the branches, I glanced around one last time, confirming that I was alone. No angry mobs, no Crafters, not even any animals apart from a single songbird singing in another tree somewhere. Relaxing a little, I began gently examining my wounds. I could take my time here, thankfully. Now that I had a moment to think, the question that had been bothering me all day finally demanded more attention. Why had those mobs attacked? Sure, I wasn't good friends with any of the monsters in that region, but I'd never done anything to harm them. We'd held an unspoken truce for as long as I could remember, but now they had suddenly turned against me.

In general, most Mobs were aware of the destruction and harm I could bring upon them should they try to attack, so we tended to leave each other alone for the most part. Every now and then I would even do a favor for a few of them with the understanding that it would be returned, or vice versa. With all the benefits our relationship had for them, I simply wasn't worth hunting down— until now, apparently. It had seemed like not just a group of them, but the entire forest had been after me, specifically. And with the emptiness of the woods afterwards, it almost felt like I'd killed them all— a ridiculously small amount of monsters for such a large area._ Do they_ all_ want to kill me?_ I wondered. Would I constantly be under attack like a common Crafter, should I venture out at night? Or was it just that region? What had I done to deserve it? All these questions swirling around in my head were making me tired. I leaned back to rest my head on a branch behind me, plucking a leaf off and rubbing it between my fingers.

Whatever was going on with them was certainly strange. I yawned widely, letting my arm go limp and hang down from the tree. The leaf fell to the earth as my eyelids drooped, and the last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep was hoping no hostile monster found me there.

* * *

**Alright, I know a few of you may be upset, or nervous that this one won't be as good as the original, but I honestly think that if you enjoyed the first , you'll like this one. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Until next chapter!**

**-M.B.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruins and Rumors

**1nF3cTeD**

* * *

**Hello again! I've been a little lazy— oh, sorry, I meant busy— lately, but here I am! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Trixie, do you remember what dragon blossoms are supposed to look like?" I asked my friend, thumbing through a book full of brightly colored pictures of plants. Trixie looked up from the chest she was rummaging through. Shaking her mane of wild red hair, she shrugged. "No clue. I'm not the herbalist here." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "Apparently, the dragon blossom looks really similar to the poisonous snapper, so I'd be taking a risk if I— aha!"

I'd found the page with the right plant on it, and I began scrutinizing the flowers I stood near as Trixie returned to digging through the chest. "Honestly, Ellie," she groaned. "You don't even know your own plants and you call yourself a healer?"

I huffed. "I'd like to see you do any better". She rolled her eyes. "I dodo better. At the job I'm supposedto do."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"Getting rich. Duh."

I snorted, turning my gaze to the sky. Trixie and I had come upon some castle ruins an hour ago, and we'd found a lot of cool things during our exploration. Trixie found her prized gems and gold, while I was busy gathering something much more important: herbs and plants to add to my collection at the apothecary. I considered myself an herbalist and brewer, while Trixie fancied herself to be a daring explorer. The only daring I'dever seen her do was poke her ex boyfriend in the eye while he was sleeping, which was entertaining, to say the least.

I squinted at the horizon as the setting sun lit the sky up in a fiery display of colors. The back of my neck prickled, and I frowned as an uneasy feeling prodded at the back of my mind. "Hey, do you feel like we're being watched?"

"...No? Is somebody else here?"

I glanced around the ruins. We were alone, as far as I could tell. I gathered a few more dragonblossoms into my bag before straightening up.

"I don't see anybody. It's probably just me," I shrugged, not sure I meant it. "But we've been here a while, and the sun is already setting. I say we head home."

"But we haven't even got to the good stuff yet!"

"Really? Ten bars of solid gold, some silver, three whole emeralds and two _actual diamonds_ aren't enough for you?!"

"Uh... is the correct answer _'no'?_"

"No! Let's just go home. I'm tired of getting caught in the dark! We can always come back another day!"

Trixie frowned, blowing a strand of curly hair out of her face. "Fine." I sighed, oddly relieved as I walked over to our horses. They were both busy munching away at the long grace surrounding them, still tethered to an old fence post we'd found. Grabbing the ropes keeping them there, I smiled at Parsley, my Appaloosa. "Good boy," I cooed. Parsley snorted and stamped his feet, skittishly eyeing the bag resting against my hip. "Nothing poisonous this time, I swear!"

Trixie laughed as she followed me, her bag jingling as it bounced at her hip. "Remind me what happened last time, again?"

"I might've accidentally given him horse hives."

Seeing the look on Trixie's face, I hastily added, "I didn't know those even existed, for the record." Trixie shook her head, laughing.

"Creepers, Ellie, you're going to end up killing somebody."

I scratched my head sheepishly. "Well, let's get going." Ignoring Parsley's unease, I hopped on his back, waiting for Trixie to mount her thoroughbred before I dug my heels into his side. The way back took only two hours to traverse, given that we stuck to the main road. We passed the time joking and telling stories to each other, and the trip only felt like a few minutes before our city, Evercry.

The uneasy feeling had vanished a half hour ago, despite the dangerous nighttime arriving. When we came to the fork in the road where we parted ways, I waved my goodbye to my friend.

"See you tomorrow, Trix!"

"Later, Ellie. Don't get eaten by a three-legged boar!"

Shaking my head, I urged Parsley on, scanning the terrain for any monsters that might cause in issue. Trixie always had such bizarre sayings and phrases for every occasion. _She's a fun person to be around,_ I thought. Parsley slowed to a stop, and I looked up from the saddle, admiring the humble home before me.

I'd made it myself, back when Evercry was just a tiny little village run by the few citizens who lived there. Nowadays, you wouldn't be able to tell it was the same village. It had expanded to nearly the size of one of the Capital cities within but seven years, and now it bustled with traders and merchants, making it one of the wealthiest cities in Warrendale.

While most of the original villagers had updated their homes to large, fancy mansions to boast their wealth and high status, I opted to keep mine the way it was. I'd built it as soon as I'd laid eyes on the patch of land it sat on, spending hours of work and pain creating its wooden walls. Smiling, I patted the doorframe of the house, reminiscing about the good times.

Then Parsley blew snot in my hair, reminding me that he wanted dinner. "Thanks, Parsley."

Leading him to the small stable I had built back when I'd first found him, I began mixing him his dinner, which consisted mostly of oats and molasses. "Here you go." Then I lead him into his stall, and he nickered as I rubbed him down, cleaning him of sweat and foam. Leaving a blanket on his back to help with the cold, I gave him a last pat and left the stable, making my way to the house.

I live alone, with the exception of Hunter, my wolf, and a baby creeper I called Sizzle. Obviously having a creeper around is dangerous, but he was so young he couldn't even explode, and he was half dead when I found him. He'd been caught in a flash flood that came through here only two months ago, and his mother had been killed by a Crafter. I took pity on the little guy, so I healed him and took him in. Now he's just as loyal as Parsley and Hunter, and it's nice to have the extra company.

Normally, I would work on my potions once the sun set and the two animals kept watch for threats. Tonight was no different, and I stayed up until three in the morning, organizing and studying plants I had collected during my excursion with Trixie. When I finally went to bed, it was to a thunderstorm that shook the house, making me drowsily wonder if whoever's up there was angry about something.

§ § § Ꮘ § § §

"Hey, have you heard about Seacrest?" My friend Peter suddenly spoke up, causing me to look up from my work. I was currently mashing a mixture of herbs in a clay pot, preparing it to make into a soothing cream.

"What?"

Peter's light blue eyes widened, and he sat up in his seat eagerly. "So Seacrest is this really important city in Prismine, right? The one that gets the crystals and exports all the fish and stuff." I nodded my head in recognition. "Well, not even a week ago, they had a really important shipment due to come to their docks, and nobody ever went out to meet it. So that's kind of weird, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It gets weirder. They had this peace meeting two days ago with Glister, and the representative, who lives in Prismine, didn't even go! Who doesn't go to an extremely important, official meeting to protect their country?"

I frowned. "That _is_ weird." Peter nodded. "They haven't been responding to outside contacts, and their gates are closed to visitors! I heard a rumor that something evil is going on there. One lady said her barber told her son that it might have something to do with—" He glanced around furtively— "Herobrine!"

I shook my head, making a scoffing noise. "Rumors are just that: rumors. It doesn't mean anything. Herobrine isn't even real. They're most likely dealing with something economical. Maybe some of the water was bad and they all got sick."

Peter looked at me skeptically. "The whole city?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else could cause it. "It's weird, that's for sure." I returned to grinding the herbs, making it into a thick, rich-smelling paste. "Can you get that glass jar for me?"

Peter grabbed the requested item, handing it to me. "Whatcha making?"

"Burn cream."

My apothecary was usually a popular place, as I was one of the few healers who actually knew what I was doing, but business was slow today. Big and open, the apothecary was well ventilated, with huge, arched windows that I left open to let fresh air flow in and out of the room. The building was lit almost entirely with natural light, and I always left the two front doors open during the day. Plants in pots hung from the ceiling everywhere, and a fresh, earthy smell always filled the air. I loved the place.

Frequently, my friends would come and hang out there when they had no work to do. Heck, I spent time there even when _I_ didn't have work to do. Peter came more often than everyone else, as he was a fast worker and always woke up early to get his farming done. "So, anything else new?" I questioned. The guy was always the first to tell about what was going on, share the latest stories and rumors, and, in general, inform me about things. Peter shrugged. "The only other thing I can think of is actually sort of related. I heard that Mac was attacked by Herobrine him-freaking-self."

I laughed. "Seriously? No offense, but I think everybody's just getting excited over some old wives' tale. Knowing Mac, he probably heard the same story you did and got anxious about it."

Mac, a friend of ours who lived in a smaller village about a day's ride from here, was a nervous kind of guy, always jumping to conclusions and panicking over nothing. Last month, he said he saw the Wither, but it turned out to be a runaway scarecrow being blown around by a storm. Then just last week, he told us he thought he was dying of dragon pox when he just had a few ugly bug bites.

It was hard to trust someone like that, and though we all loved him, we didn't really take his words seriously. Shaking my head, I began checking up on the vibrantly colored dragon blossom, making sure it was taking to its new pot well. "Did he tell you what happened, exactly?" Peter shook his head. "He was pretty vague, as per usual. I thought we should ask him together. It'd be nice, you know, to go riding again. I miss when we did that more often."

I frowned, ignoring the voice in my head suggesting that that was an excellent idea and that I should agree immediately. "I suppose," I replied. Peter's expression brightened. "Great! Let's do it today! Business is slow right now, and no one's gonna miss you!"

I sighed. "I wasn't finished. Pete, I'm a healer. That's not the sort of job you can just take off from. People depend on me to take care of them, and besides, I would have to find someone to water my plants, and we both know what would happen if Trixie did it." Peter hid a grin. Last year, I had decided to go on a vacation, and Trixie volunteered to take care of the plants. I'd returned to find the apothecary flooded.

"Yeah... Trixie's not the one for the job." Peter frowned. "When can we go? It's not that far."

"It's a three day trip, and I don't have time for that sort of thing right now."

"Please?"

"We can talk about it when new moon comes around."

The week the new moon occurred on was the time I'd chosen to take the opportunity to go get supplies and things I needed to run the apothecary. I knew full well it wasn't for another three weeks, and so did he. Peter flopped on one of the five chairs I had placed around the room, his blond hair falling down in his face. "Why are you being difficult?"

"Why are _you_ being difficult?!"

"Because I'm bored."

"Then go be bored somewhere else."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I scowled at him, swishing my long brown hair over my shoulder. "Then stop being a pest." Peter stuck his tongue out at me, and I resisted chucking some potting soil at him. Then he laughed, and my expression lightened. "You look so funny when you're mad."

Immediately, the scowl was back, and he just laughed harder. Scooping my hand into a pot, I flung the dirt at him, and he leapt up, laughing and protesting at the same time. Then I chased him out of my shop, chucking dirt at the guy the whole way. "Get out!"

He simply laughed and ran away, promising he'd be back come dinner time. Once he was gone, I put a dirty hand on my hip, leaning against the doorframe. Peter could be so infuriating sometimes, but he made me laugh, too. I returned to my counter, sweeping it clean of leaves and bits of mashed plant. Then I pulled out another bowl, ready to fix yet another remedy for when someone hurt themselves.

§ § § Ꮘ § § §

That night, Peter, Trixie and I all sat around a table outside Trixie's home, picking at the food on our plates. Peter, of course, was wolfing it all down, but I wasn't as hungry, content to just sit and watch my friends. Trixie was picking her teeth with a little wooden splinter, and after a minute, she flicked it away.

"You guys hear about Mac?"

"Yes," we responded in unison.

"How much you wanna bet two fireflies scared him?"

I shrugged. "You know, it could've even been a guy just rolling his eyes really dramatically as he walked by. With Mac, literally anything is a threat."

"True enough."

Peter laughed. "I feel so bad for the guy, honestly. He doesn't know the difference between a creeper and some tall grass."

"Be nice," I scolded. Peter shrugged, spreading his hands apart. "Hey, just being honest." Trixie shook her head reprovingly.

"You shouldn't say that sort of thing. You never know what happened to make him like that."

"What, you think he was traumatized?"

"Maybe."

"Let's ask him."

"Peter!"

"What? I'm just saying, if we want to find out why he's such a wimp, then why don't we ask?"

Trixie stood from the table. "Enough about that, ok?" Silently, I agreed with her. I just wanted to go home and do nothing tonight. Absolutely nothing. Peter huffed, finishing off his food. "Sheesh. I wasn't trying to ruffle your feathers."

I got to my feet, too. "Tonight's been nice, but I want to go home."

"Aw, you guys are abandoning me?!" Peter whined. I spread my hands. "I'm tired. I didn't sleep much, ok?"

Despite Peter's protests, I began walking home, as it was only five minutes from here. "Tomorrow, Pete," I called over my shoulder, ignoring the pouty face he was giving me.

When I got home, I noticed that the door was cracked open, as if it hadn't caught the last time I shut it. Walking up to the door, I eased it open, then narrowed my green eyes at the muddy bootprints on the floor. Someone came in my house! How dare they! _What if they're still here?_ I slipped off my shoes, sliding into the house on my bare feet. Noiselessly, I grabbed a dagger resting on a shelf near the door, stalking deeper into the house. It was a wreck; my couch was squashed and muddy, and the chests full of my possessions were turned over, contents strewn about across the floor. Rage filled me at the carelessness of the intruder, and I kept my eyes peeled and my ears perked for any sign of them. I searched the house top to bottom, but I never found anyone, luckily for them. Whoever it was was long gone. I ended up finding Hunter and Sizzle in the basement, and they both seemed unharmed, except for a large bruise on Hunter's rib cage. He was most likely kicked out of the way when he tried to defend my stuff, but it could've been worse. As I began going through the stuff flung across the floor, my bewilderment grew. _Nothing was missing._ Every gem was accounted for, and every knickknack was there. It's like someone just came in, made themselves at home, and left. The only thing I found missing was a large portion of my food, but it wasn't enough to be a huge concern. "What in the world?"

Once I finished fixing the damage done to my house, I went upstairs, crawling into my bed. A thought occurred to me. _What if they come back?_

I ran back downstairs, locked all five locks on my door, grabbed my pets, and ran back upstairs, barricading myself in my room. That night, I stayed up late for a different reason than normal, my tired eyes roving the window, searching for anyone making their way up to my house. Nobody came, and eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Not much of this chapter needed rewriting or fixing, so I kept the majority of it the way it was. Any reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! I want to know what you guys think and how I can make my stories more enjoyable! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**-M.B.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Beat Up A Bedtime Story

**Chapter 3: I Accidentally Beat Up a Bedtime Story**

* * *

**Surprise! I'm still alive! I almost got you this time, didn't I? Yeeeeep, still alive. What a year, and it's only March. 2020 is like the Monday of the decade, huh?**

**On a different note, I'd like to take a moment and thank you all for the amazing support and incredibly kind reviews you've all left me! Each one means so much, and some days, they really give me the encouragement I need. I hope to see this story through, though it may be slow going, and I hope you'll all bear with me. So thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Yes, this one is noticeably different from the original version.)**

* * *

-Hero-

* * *

_Crunch! _

I jumped, startled eyes looking around as the snapping of a twig rang out in the clearing. It was dusk, and the setting summer sun lit everything up with a brilliant, fiery orange, turning the forest into a fantastical landscape that should only exist in a dream. It was hard to enjoy the view, though, as I was more worried about hostile mobs coming to tear my throat out. With a rustle, some bushes at the edge of the clearing trembled slightly, leaves quivering as something inside went into motion.

Quietly, I slunk towards the bushes, sword raised defensively.

After a moment of silence, a rabbit burst out, and I shrieked, nearly slicing the little creature in half before I realized what it was. "Stupid bunny," I muttered, embarrassed that it had frightened me. Once I had calmed my pounding heart, I resumed searching for my missing book. I had lost it when exploring this region of the woods yesterday, and I needed to find it before someone— or something— made off with it. It could be equally disastrous if the weather turned sour, especially if I had left it out in the open like I suspected.

Sword in hand, I tramped through the undergrowth, peering down at the ground in hopes of spotting the book's leather cover. A clicking noise sounded to my left, and I glanced up, squinting at the the source. It appeared to have come from an entrance to a cave. A pulsating, gentle blue light seemed to be emanating from it, and I crept closer. "What the Nether...?"

I looked around the area one last time before stepping into the cave. A wave of cool, dry air washed over me, contrasting the humid air that usually came with summer. The blue light grew steadily brighter as I wandered deeper into the cave, and I ran over a list of things that could be causing it, which wasn't very long. Charged creepers glowed like that, and possibly an underground lake, if there happened to be a light source reflecting on the water.

Turning the corner, I brandished my blade, bracing for an electrified creeper to attack— only to find myself blocked by a mound of boulders. An earthquake must have created a rockslide here. Thwarted, I pressed my body against the stones, peeking between cracks in the rock. The glowing appeared to be coming from just on the other side, and I began pulling at the mound, tossing boulders behind me as I strained to glimpse what was inside. The rocks proved to be too heavy, and I quickly gave up, instead pacing back and forth as I thought about what to do. Maybe a creeper would blast enough of this rock away to let me in, I mused, backing out of the cave.

Mobs were just beginning to emerge from their hiding places, popping out from under trees, caves, pools of water, and even underground as the dangerous sun finally receded into nighttime. No creeper was to be seen yet, however, and I frowned, searching for the green creatures in annoyance.

"Of course it's my luck for none of them to be around."

Then, behind some nearby bushes, I spotted a green figure waddling through the trees at lazy pace, and I eagerly dashed forward, shield ready in case it exploded prematurely. By the time I reached where I had seen the creeper, it was gone, and I skidded to a halt, wondering how it had slipped away.

Squeak!

"Hm?" A sudden peep came from the bushes, and I crouched, furrowing my brows. If it was that rabbit again, I'd cook it for dinner, I decided, poking my sword into the undergrowth.

_Squeak!_

Abruptly, a tiny creeper emerged, and I stared at it for a moment, eyebrows lifting in surprise. "A baby?!" I cried in dismay. Babies were next to useless when it came to exploding things! The creeper squeaked again, shuffling forward on stubby legs. Sighing, I stroked its head, which was still covered in baby fuzz.

Gently, I lifted the little creature in the air, its legs kicking in delight as it leaned forward and licked my nose. I laughed despite my disappointment, and pulled the baby to my chest, pinning its wriggling body against mine as I looked for an adult creeper.

Distantly, I could hear a Crafter calling out in the distance, and I shook my head. Sounded like some zombies were going to eat well tonight.

Stalking through the woods, I made certain to stay far from the detection of other mobs, as I was in no mood to deal with the beasts.

I had no luck finding a creeper, but the Crafter seemed to be getting closer. I could make out words now.

"Sizzle! Sizzle, please, where did you go?! It's getting dark!"

_They must've lost their pet,_ I concluded, smirking to myself. The creeper seemed to be getting antsy, squirming around at the sound of the Crafter's voice. "Shhh, buddy, it's ok, I won't let them hurt you," I assured quietly.

"Sizzle?!" The Crafter yelled again.

"_Ssssssss!"_

The Creeper hissed loudly, and I blinked. Most creepers, even babies, would know to stay quiet when a human approached. "What are you doing?" I murmured. Now that it had my attention, I realized the creeper was straining towards the sound, not away.

My curiosity roused, I made my way towards the human, who was tramping noisily through the underbrush just beyond a nearby clump of trees. It was a girl, no older than twenty, desperately hacking branches and debris out of her way. Idiot. She was being so loud, mobs could pick her off in their sleep.

At the sight of her, the creeper went wild, thrashing and hissing like an angry snake. "Shhh!" I hissed, covering its mouth. It sank its little fangs into my palm, and I jerked away, startled.

"Sizzle! I hear you! Come here, buddy!"

"_Sssssss!"_

Surely she wasn't serious? "...Sizzle?" I whispered in the creeper's ear. The creature paused in its thrashing, looking me in the eyes for a moment. So this girl had found a young creeper and _kept it?_ I grit my teeth. Creepers belonged in the wild, not cooped up and pampered like a _household pet! _

Suddenly, the girl paused in her search, looking down at her feet. Bending down, she snatched up an object off the ground. It was a book, bound in leather and engraved in redstone and lapis. Mybook. Carelessly, she flipped it open, thumbing through its pages in silence. My expression darkened, and I tucked the creeper away into a tree hollow where he couldn't get hurt. Then I turned to go teach that girl a lesson she would never forget.

* * *

~Ellie~

* * *

"No way!" I exclaimed, brushing some dirt off the book I had just found. I had discovered a priceless relic of the Ancients! The thought sang in my head over and over as I eagerly flipped through its worn pages. Its pages were filled with sketches, strange runes, and words scrawled in strong, spiky handwriting that appeared to tell stories of strange creatures and mysterious things I had never heard of. "This is amazing," I whispered, my eyes shining with anticipation.

A gust of cold air chilled my back, and I shivered as the hairs on my neck stood straight up. The woods suddenly fell silent, and I froze, startled eyes looking up from the book. Something wasn't right. The cold was growing, the worst of it coming in short, rasping puffs of air. Almost as if...

Slowly, I turned around.

Two blank white eyes met my gaze, slitted and glowing with power. The rest of the.. thing's face was hidden in shadow, and it stared at me, silent; unmoving. "Oh my Void," I whispered, my feet frozen to the earth. Slowly, its head tilted downward to gaze at the book in my hand. The air was bitingly cold now, and my hands shook. "I-is this yours?" My voice came out as a squeak, and I lifted it in offering to the creature. "I'm sorry, I d-didn't realize, I didn't mean to—"

Not giving any indication of wanting the book, the creature's eyes narrowed, and I gulped, moving to take a step back as I let the book drop back into the dirt.

I almost didn't see it move, it was so fast.

A hand snatched at where my throat was but an instant ago, but my feet were already moving without my telling them to. Adrenaline filled my body as I took off like a bullet, screaming for help at the top of my lungs while twisting to look behind me. Glancing back was a mistake. Fast and silent, the demon sped after me, undeterred by the debris I tried to throw in its path.

I stumbled over a root, allowing it to gain more ground. The lack of sound the creature made as it gave chase unnerved me more than if it had screamed at me or something, and I panicked, feeling like a fat, noisy pigeon trying to outfly a cat. Worse, the cat could fly, too.

Thinking to throw the demon off, I darted behind the edge of a huge rock, and suddenly, I was cornered. I'd run all the way to a cliff that was but a couple miles from the village, and now I had no way to escape. It had corralled me into a place with nowhere to go but backwards. Once the creature saw the cliff, it slowed its pace, taking its time as it made its way towards me. Then, to my horror, the shadow drew a diamond sword from a scabbard at its hip, the bloodstained blade glinting sinisterly in the moonlight.

_I'm going to die,_ I realized. I began furiously digging around in my bag, feeling for something, anything, that could save me. A scuffle interrupted my frantic search, and I looked up to see it standing only a block in front of me, not even bothering to block an escape. Its sword did that for it, the threatening edge angled dangerously towards me. The demon stepped forward, and I bumped against the cliff wall, its rough surface prodding into my back.

"Wait!" I cried. To my surprise, the demon paused, one eye widening as an invisible eyebrow lifted. Well, shoot, now I had to actually say something to it. "A-are you Herobrine?"

With some hesitation, the creature inclined its head in a 'yes' motion.

"So you're real, then?" It gave me a deadpan stare, and I blinked, a little chagrined at the obvious question. After a moment, it gave a small shake of its head, beginning to move. "I wasn't done yet!" I said quickly. Herobrine ignored me, and I flew out of the way as a sword smashed into the rock where my head had been. "Wait wait wait are you the one who—" I shrieked as it lunged for the head again, its expression— or what little I could see of it— becoming irritated. Still groping inside my bag, my hand met something hard and cool, and I pulled it out, hope filling me as I dodged another swing. The demon grunted, pausing for a moment to look down at the object in my hands.

While I had its attention, I winged a bottle of liquid right into its face, screwing my eyes shut as the chemicals inside reacted to create a violent, albeit small, explosion, causing the demon to howl in pain as it staggered around, hands clutching its face. Glass shards had impaled my forearms with which I had covered my face, but Herobrine had gotten the worst of it, smoldering liquid dripping down it and glass shards covering its face. Blinded, it clawed for me, and I scrambled away, pulling a small knife out of my satchel.

The instant it came too near, I lashed out, digging the blade into whatever skin was nearest to me as it roared in fury, silvery smoke drifting up from the wounds. "S-stay back!" I commanded, my hands still shaking.

"You dare attack me?!" A dark, silky voice exploded from the creature, the words filled with fury. Its voice was clearly masculine, and I startled at the sound. I'd started to wonder if it could speak at all.

"You attacked me first!" I pointed the knife at it, scrabbling for another potion. A stream of profanities burst out into the air as Herobrine crashed right into the cliff. There was a crunching noise, and a burst of smoke drifted into the air from where its nose would be. I winced. "Maybe you should try holding still?" I suggested.

The swearing increased in volume, some of it in a strange, unfamiliar language as it moved towards my voice. "I- I wouldn't come closer if I were you," I stammered, backing away. Blinded or not, it was still incredibly dangerous, and I held my knife at the ready, fending off grasping fingers as it shrieked again, calling me things that are best left unsaid. "I told you to stop! I'm o-only hurting you when you try to hurt me!"

The demon paused for a moment, hunching over as it picked glass slivers out from around its eyes, still muttering under its breath. Flicking the shards down onto the ground, it peered at me, its head turning back and forth uncertainly as it tried to make out my form. It seemed confused by the lack of movement, and it soon returned to yanking glass out of its face, its eyes closing to turn Herobrine into nothing more than a cussing silhouette.

I held still, hoping it was still blind enough that it couldn't see me if I didn't move. Glancing around the clearing, I tentatively stepped back, taking care not to make any noise. _Sizzle, where are you?!_ I thought desperately, looking around for the baby creeper. Herobrine suddenly lunged at me, and I screamed, slinging the bag around to smash it into his face as hard as I could.

Glass shattered as every potion I had burst against its face, and this scream was much higher, an explosion throwing me back as I was blinded temporarily. Once I could see, I scrambled to my feet, backing away as a million little bubbles flew from its body from the many potions' effects. Its face glittered with glass, and it clawed at its eyes, the scream echoing hauntingly through the air. Without waiting to see what happened next, I turned and sped back into the forest, my breathing labored and uneven. "Sizzle! Sizzle, come here!" I gasped, a stitch in my ribs forcing me to slow my pace.

A glitter of red a few blocks away caught my attention. The book! _The demon had left it behind in its haste to catch me,_ I realized. Snatching it up, I yelled for Sizzle again, wary of the hungry monsters drawing closer. As if on cue, there was a thump as something hit the ground, and the little guy popped out of the bushes, shaking his head. "Sizzle! Thank Aether, I thought you were—" I paused as the distant screaming trailed off into a sort of strangled gurgle, and I shuddered. "We need to get out of here."

"_Squeak!"_ He chirped happily. I tucked him under the arm that wasn't covered in glass before racing away, not stopping for breath until I was far out of the woods.

Once I reached my home, I slammed the door shut, lungs heaving for air as I began locking the many, manylocks on my door.

Hunter came trotting up to me, giving a concerned whine as he sniffed my boots, inspecting me for injuries as I finished locking the door. Once he was satisfied that I appeared mostly unharmed, he lay down in front of the door protectively, resting his chin on his paws as he looked up at me with big brown eyes. Giving him a shaky pat, I pulled off my boots, dropping them in the corner. For the next few minutes, I cleaned up my ragged forearm, wrapping it tenderly in bandages.

Once I was finished, I clambered onto the couch, and Sizzle came scampering up, squeaking excitedly. "Don't you run off like that again!" I scolded him, still trembling from head to toe as I scooped him into my arms. The creeper purred contentedly as I stroked his back, and I fell silent, thinking about the book now in my bag.

Why had that been so important to the demon? What could possibly be so special about a dinky little booklet lying in the woods? For what felt like eternity, I stared out my window, eyes searching anxiously as if looking for a nightmarish form to come hurtling towards my house. A full hour passed before I moved from my spot, but eventually, Sizzle nudged my arm, and I flinched, glancing at the clock hanging on my wall. It was almost midnight, and I deflated slightly, my shoulders slouching as I gave Sizzle a pat.

Stifling a yawn, I lay back against the cushions, closing my eyes for a long moment. The adrenaline was slowly wearing off, and Sizzle's purrs were gradually lulling me to sleep. I would check the book tomorrow, in broad daylight, I decided. When I was safe and far, farfrom the forest. But for now, I wanted to rest. Hopefully, nothing would come kill me in my sleep.. hopefully, it could be painless. I shivered at the thought, hugging Sizzle close to my chest. "Keep watch, alright, buddy?" I whispered jokingly. The creeper let out a chirrup, and I chuckled softly, my eyelids fluttering shut.

"'Night, bud."

* * *

§ § § Ꮘ§ § §

* * *

"You're lying."

"I am _NOT!" _

"You're telling me you saw _Herobrine_ him-frickin-self, smashed potions into his face, andlived to tell the tale?! I think you're pulling my leg."

I pulled at the ends of my hair in exasperation, letting out an angry groan as I threw my head back. Peter, who sat at the counter in my apothecary, remained unimpressed, a single blonde eyebrow quirked at my outburst. It was just me and him in the apothecary that day, aside from the few customers who dropped by to pick up creams or potions. Trixie was currently on what she termed an 'adventure'— most likely just investigating some promising ruins.

"Listen, Ellie," my friend sighed, "it's not like I'm saying you're being ridiculous but... to be honest? You kind of _are_. I mean, did you really expect anyone to believe you?! That guy's not even real!"

"If you would just listen to— wait!" My expression brightened, and I yanked my inventory bag off my back, letting it thump on the counter as I began rummaging through it.

The bag was a mess; glass shards jutting out of it like an angry porcupine, and stains mottling its once sleek leather sides. Part of the back was singed, and a hole made it impossible to store anything smaller than a loaf of bread inside without risking it falling out.

Triumphantly, I whipped the red book from the bag, brandishing it for Peter to see. The teen, who had been eyeing my bag suspiciously, stared at the book as if he had been slapped. "...Wh- no way," he gasped, his eyes wide. "_No waaaay_... let me see that!"

He snatched it from my hands, and I frowned, crossing my arms as he hurriedly thumbed through its wrinkled pages. "Be careful with that; I almost died for it!" I huffed, resisting the temptation to yank it back. I could almost see the gears turning in Pete's head, and after a long, longmoment of staring at the book's pages, he glanced up at me, brows furrowed. "...So let's just say I believe you," he finally said, uncertainty creeping into his voice. "What do you want to do about it? I mean... if it really happened, which I'm not saying it did, wouldn't he be hunting you down?"

He offered the book back to me, and I gingerly accepted it, tucking it back into the bag before brushing a few glass shards from the opening. "That's what I'm worried about," I confessed, slinging the bag onto my back as I began to pace back and forth anxiously. Glass tinkled to the floor behind me with each step, and I brushed some stray hair from my face. "I've been a mess this morning, Pete. I'm figuring he's gonna come for revenge, and I've got no idea what to expect. What if he's watching me?! Right now?!"

"Don't be silly," Peter sniffed. "We would notice if he—"

"But he was so silent! And creepy! That thingdidn't even look was like a living shadow! Didn't even speak til he had me cornered. I've never been so scared in my life!"

Peter frowned. "...I gotta admit, chances of you being murdered just went _way_ up."

"_Peter!"_

"What?! You want me to sugarcoat things and say he's gonna forgive you and give you a hug? Maybe bring you some cookies to make you feel better?"

I moaned, dragging a hand down my face as I sprawled across the counter, nearly knocking over a bowl of herb paste I had made earlier that day. "Careful!" Peter exclaimed, snatching the bowl away from my floppy limbs. I exhaled heavily, and he frowned, giving me an anxious little pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, speaking of crazy stuff happening, remember how Seacrest was all blocked off and stuff?"

"...Yeah? What's that got to do with anything?" I said skeptically, grateful for the blunt change of subject.

"Well, a few days ago, a group of guards forced entry, and guess what?!" Without waiting for me to respond, he pressed on. "The whole city was _abandoned!"_

I stared at him blankly, not quite comprehending what he meant. "Abandoned? As in... empty?"

"Yeah! Not a soul to be found in the whole village! Not even a dead body or something!"

"...That's really... weird," I murmured, wondering what possibly could have happened. "..You think Herobrine might have something to do with this? Didn't he always, like, cause disappearances and big stuff like that in the stories?"

Peter shrugged. "I have no idea, but Seacrest isn't the only one. There are a bunch of smaller villages that've gone empty, and the thing is, they all cut off communications first, too. Whatever's going on, no one really knows what to do about it. It must be bad."

"...Pete, I think it's gotta be Herobrine," I repeated slowly. "What else could be dangerous enough to do something like that, especially when there are defenses to get through and all that?!"

"Ellie, _come on!_ You're hooked on this now?"

"No, think about it! Every story we've heard about him revolves around him killing people and griefing towns! It makes sense, especially since we know he exists!"

"But why would he want to do that?"

"..No idea."

"If he doesn't have a reason, why would he go out of his way to do all that?! Seems like a lot of hassle to me."

"Whatever the reason, someone has to stop him."

"..I don't like that glint in your eye. Oh, no, Ellie, don't you dare," Peter groaned. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"What? I thought you didn't believe in Herobrine!" I said smugly. Then my expression sobered. "Peter, if something's really going on, and I think I know who could be responsible, I can't just sit by and let it happen!"

Peter put his head in his hands, muttering under his breath. "You've _gotta_ be kidding me.. if you're really doing this, I'm coming with you." He determined. I hesitated. "I don't want you in danger for something I'm doing. You're staying h—"

"No, I'm coming. Whether you like it or not." Pete flashed a wide grin. "So when do we go?"

"_Phantoms,_ you're impossible. Fine. A few days from now," I snapped, ignoring his victorious chuckle. Shooing him away with one hand, I vigorously stirred the already finished bowl of cream with a wooden pestle. "Now let me finish making this cream, or else I'll have too much work to be going anywhere. And watch out for the basil!"

He let out a cackle, narrowly avoiding knocking over a large clay pot in which a bushy basil plant nestled. I snarled, cursing his quickly retreating backside for his stubbornness. Though, in a way, it was endearing that he cared so much for my well-being. _If Herobrine was out to kill him, no way would I let him go by himself to confront the guy,_ I conceded, _so I can't really blame him. _

But I couldn't risk endangering him either, not when he didn't even want to get into this mess in the first place. No. I would delve deeper into this mess once I was sure he wasn't around. Plus, _I_ had the book, not Peter. Maybe I could find some clues as to what all this was about. I patted the bag wearily, my stomach clenching as I realized it was unusually empty. "Wait, what?! Oh, no... no, no, no, no! Where's the book?!" I panicked, scanning the floor to see if I had dropped it. Then I twisted to look up at the open doorway just in time to see a familiar form, clutching a colorful book, vanish into the woods.

"_PETER!" _


End file.
